monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Mummy Girl
Mummy Girl is a monster who lurks in the Pyramid, encountered in Chapter 1 of Monster Girl Quest. She was assigned by Sphinx to attack those taking the Dragon Seal Trial. Biography The Mummy Girl is the first monster in the Pyramid to attack Luka and Sara. She is defeated and sealed, mainly thanks to Luka's efforts. Monsterpedia Entry “An undead monster that lurks in the Pyramid. Originally she just wandered through the Pyramid looking for energy, but she was later tasked by Sphinx to be the first challenge of those undergoing the Seal Trial, though this hasn't changed the way she treats the men she catches. Able to freely control her bandages, she uses them to bind her catch. She infuses the bandages with magic that is able to suck energy and uses that to suck out everything. If she wraps those bandages around a man's penis, she can suck energy at the same time as she wrings out his semen. For hundreds of years, there has yet to be a challenger that has gotten past the Mummy Girl. Only a few people have ever managed to escape her once stepping inside the Pyramid as well.” Attacks Mummy Handjob: Normal attack, will trigger hand bukkake on losing. Mummy Bandage: Normal attack. *Mummy Hold: Triggers bind status and causes damage. Holding Bandages: Binded attack which leads to Holding Nightmare. Holding Nightmare: Binded attack which leads to Mummy Package. Mummy Package: Binded attack which leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview Sara is not particularly useful, dealing miniscule damage. However, Mummy Girl directs all her attacks on Luka, leaving no need to defend Sara. Because she uses her bandages to attack, Sylph can easily tear away most of Mummy Girl's attacks. After that, bum rush her with Death Sword Chaos Star. The main issue with this monster is her bind; if she can use Mummy Package, it'll lead to a one hit KO. The Achievement "Sara Defeated a Monster" can be obtained if Sara deals the finishing blow to Mummy Girl. If Luka loses, she’ll bind them both and milk Luka dry as she forces Sara to watch. Sara's fate is unknown, although Mummy Girl mentions that she will drain Sara too. Evaluation “Squeezed as dry as a dried fish... Shall I call you Dried Fish Hero from now on? First of all, Sara is useless. Pretend like she isn't even there. Sylph is very useful against someone like the Mummy Girl. Since many of her attacks are bandage based, the wind can cut them up. In addition, you must prevent the Mummy Package technique at all costs. If you take the attack, you will surely lose. Sylph can protect you against it. Work her as hard as you can, until she becomes worn out. Now go, oh brave Luka. A trial is meant for a god to test the spirit of man. But those monsters in the Pyramid are trying to give a trial as if they were gods... Give conceited monsters like that your judgement.” Gallery DOxW0Rn.png|Mummy Girl`s attack cut-in in Paradox Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 1 Category:Monsters Category:Pyramid Category:Undead Category:Zombies